Lo que no se ve
by NanaFSNK
Summary: Hay cosas que no se olvida, la primera vez de Jean. La muerte de los padres de Mikasa, la bufanda roja en su cuello que la identifica. La primera imagen de Amin, el primer beso de Levi. La ultima sonrisa de Petra. Los ojos de Eren en la noche. Serie de historias cortas sin final.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no kyojin no es de mi propiedad (ojala lo fuera, seria feliz) pertece a Hajime isayama (y lo envidiare hasta que se me valla la enfermedad de fangirl )

**Creciendo.**  
Armin lo sabía.  
Sabía que era culpa de Jean que por más que su cabello rubio -opaco por el frio- estuviera atado y llevara las gafas nunca se concentraría... si no fuera porque mientras leía esos cuentos quería formar parte de ellos.  
Tiempo atrás habría querido saber más, leer mas... ahora quería simplemente formar parte de estos y terminar sus días en una cabaña con quien amaba mantenido por las clases particulares que les daría a niños...  
"Los sueños solo son sueños Armin" le habría dicho el abuelo y revolviéndole el cabello añadiría "Siempre te faltara un corte, que rápido creces"  
Según el abuelo el siempre crecía, pero ahora que Mikasa era fuerte y los protegía a él y a Eren... Ahora que habían descubierto que Eren era un titán... Ahora que el frio se metía en todos los rincones del cuartel de las tropas de Reconocimiento. Armin se sentía estancado.

* * *

**_Como si fuera_**** posible.**

Connie miraba el suelo pensativo, hacia solo minutos Sasha había pasado frente a él sonriente, con un aroma a jazmines y pan recién horneado. Se había sentido encandilado como otras tantas veces pero sabía que no podía permitirse pensar así, que por más diversión que tuviera su vida nunca llegaría a esa felicidad que la mayoría de la gente anhela.  
Amaba a Sasha pero a veces lo olvidaba, antes no podía olvidarla pero ahora si había aprendido a hacerlo.  
Sabía poner su calentura de hombre adelante y se dejaba sentir atraído por Christa aunque sabía que tampoco sería suya, eso no le importaba.  
Mientras pudiera olvidar el amor verdadero y cumplir como soldado. Dejar de soñar con el fuego crepitante en la chimenea,Sasha sentada frente a él comiendo con tranquilidad segura de que los recursos nunca escasearan y una niña de cabellos marrones atados en coletas con los ojos amarillos como los de él.  
Pero nada de eso sería real y lo sabía. Por esa razón mientras podía pensaba en su amiga como solo eso, una amiga. Aunque en su interior intentaba evitar fijarse en las bellezas de su locura que solo muy poco notaban.

* * *

Bueno n-n son solo dos textitos... soy nueva en fanfiction asi que me tendre que ir acostumbrando (buchi :C)


	2. Lo que no se vio

Shingeki no Kyonji no es mio por que no soy mangaka ni tengo una mente ni tan retorcida ni tan genial como a de Hajime Isayama

Aprobecho a recomendar que escuchen Call Your name si no la han escuchado ;) me parece una cancion demaciado linda y la veran nombrada en algun fic de mas adelante.

* * *

** El comienzo. (Un golpe de mala suerte)**

"Ah Jean ya cállate y come eso, necesito que seas alguien fuerte no como tu padre"  
Jean había sido criado por una mujer de carácter fuerte. Siempre lo había tratado como a un rey y como un criado a la vez...  
"Jean limpia el establo" o "Jean esa chica no vale la pena tendrás mejores, no vallas con chicas cualquiera como haría tu padre" y a veces "mi niño nunca terminara como ese borracho inútil que me embarazo"

A veces el niño simplemente quería jugar o hacer alguna estupidez... O más bien hacer mas de las que ya hacía por que su madre no se entero de la vez en que dejo suelta a la piara del vecino.  
O cuando fue a comprar al pueblo los víveres como ella lo había mandado, pero no solo volvió con la compra, si no que también con una bolsita de marihuana y una botella de el mejor whisky todo pagado con los ahorros del propio Jean.  
El testarudo muchacho se termino cansando de esa vida y una noche fue a vagar por la ciudad más cercana.  
Nunca va a olvidar esa noche.  
La chica era bonita y lo arrastro hasta un hotelucho que daba pena, pero él estaba embobado con los ojos de la cautivadora rubia. De un esmeralda intenso, grandes como piedras preciosas... ahora le dan asco.  
Prefiere mirar el océano de los ojos azules de otra persona y prefiere el aroma a libro viejo.  
Aun así, la primera vez nunca se olvida y esta no fue la excepción. Cuando amaneció descubrió a la chica a su lado respirando con tranquilidad.  
"No voy a ser como mi padre, no deje a esta mujer embarazada y no voy a ser un bueno para nada" pensó con rapidez mientras se vestía. Ella despertó y mientras se colocaba el vestido sonrió.  
-No fue una mala noche, seguro que cuando te cases harás muy feliz a alguien.  
Él asintió y termino de abrocharse la camisa.  
-Voy a ser un soldado, no un buen esposo.  
-Perfecto, me sorprende que un simple niño pueda pensar así.  
-No me conoces.  
Con esas palabras abandono la posada, con el gusto a mañana lluviosa y con el viento dándole la cara.

Se sentía un hombre completo, no sintió temor hasta que vio los mismos ojos que lo miraron esa noche.  
No eran los mismo ojos, no era la misma persona... sin embargo eran iguales a los de ella.  
-Puto Eren.

* * *

**Lo que le siguió. ( ****_toda esa mierda te hace lo que eres)_**

Mikasa fue un intento de despegar a aquella primera mujer de su cabeza, aunque había sido cosa de solo una noche no podía olvidar a la rubia de ojos parecidos a los de "su enemigo".  
"No jean, los enemigos son los titanes" se recordaba.  
Para explicarlo mejor:  
Jean no podía olvidar a la rubia e intento acercarse a la chica que le pareció más linda en la sala. Para mala suerte de el chico, esta era Mikasa.  
"Que lindo cabello tienes"  
Algo así le dijo y al día siguiente esta lo tenía corto. Oh, se sintió tan idiota...

Pero eso era el pasado, todo era el maldito pasado. Y por mas que le costara admitirlo... Marco también se había vuelto el pasado.  
-¡Me gustaría olvidarme toda esa mierda!  
soltó una vez cuando estaba junto a Armin en el establo.  
-Toda esa mierda te hace lo que eres.  
Dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista del potro que estaba cepillando.

_Toda esa mierda te hace lo que eres..._

* * *

**Escandalos de los mas normales.**

Marco y Armin siempre habían sido amigos en su tiempo de reclutas, claro que nunca se noto por que cada uno hacia su vida con tranquilidad andando con otras gentes.  
Pero eran grandes amigos.  
Una tarde de otoño, cuando ya se estaba acercando el invierno amenazante, los dos chicos se encontraron en los baños y comenzaron a platicar con absoluta tranquilidad sobre los entrenamientos, las discusiones, la cena y las típicas peleas de Eren y Jean.  
Apoyados en la pared de mosaico blanco curtido de cara a una de las puertas, con los baños a la derecha y los espejos a la izquierda, Armin con un libro entre sus manos y el segundo con un pedazo de pan que se había guardado del desayuno.  
-La próxima vez podríamos estar más cerca o simplemente avisémonos de separarnos para no terminar dentro de la pelea como la última vez -Marco siempre tenía una buena propuesta y sabía animar a la gente.  
-Si, hagamos eso. Pero hay que esperar que nos la dejen un poco fácil ¿No te acuerdas de la vez en que parecían dos toros? - Armin usaba términos que poco conocía pero siempre sabia que decir.  
Se escucho un golpe fuerte en una de las puertas que daba al patio y se vio entrar a un grupo de chicos.  
Darlyn, Carlos y Henry. Marco ya se lo esperaba, no era extraño que ese grupo de "matones" que nunca se acercaban a ellos más que para molestar o lastimar estuviera andando por allí.

-Valla...valla... Arlet, no te alcanza con Eren que ya te buscar a otro para chup... -Dijo el primero pero fue interrumpido por el pecoso  
-Cállate.  
Armin contuvo la respiración y oculto su libro detrás de su espalda, la vez anterior había terminado sin saber el final de la historia por culpa de esos...  
"Cabrones hijos de puta" como diría Jean. ¿Jean? ¿Que hacia Jean apareciendo por la otra puerta?  
-Déjenlos, vallan a meterse con otros.  
-Kirschtein... no tienes que hacer aquí.  
-Si, tengo que mear.  
Se quedaron todos callados hasta que el rubio sintió que el libro se resbalaba de sus manos e iba a parar al suelo.  
El trió se alejaba pero el ruido los atrajo. Y entonces volaron puños y patadas.

* * *

**Noches de sueño. Noches de recuerdos. Noches.**

Armin intenta no reír, el ruido podría despertar a la persona que está junto a él. Pero es que cuando recuerda la entrada de Shadis y el grito de "Yo simplemente quería MEAR" de jean la risa corre por su garganta y comienza a bailar en su lengua dispuesta a salir... finalmente lo hace.

Jean despierta y lo mira, la luz de la vela ilumina el rostro del rubio quien suelta carcajadas aun intentando contenerlas. La imagen le parece hermosa y mas con la luz de la luna en la ventana detrás de él.  
"¿Que mierda estoy haciendo?"  
Las semanas luego de su primer beso con Armin (las primeras semanas después de ese dichoso beso) a Jean le habían resultado cansadoras por no decir horrendas. Imaginaba a su madre regañándolo por tener el coraje de querer a alguien en tiempos de guerra y sobre todo que ese alguien fuera de su mismo sexo. Pero así era él, tozudo y con sus problemas guardados en lo profundo, siempre listo a cargar con los de los demás y esta vez que no había que cargar se sentía vacio y a la vez completo.

Alguien lo amaba.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Soltó Jean con la voz ronca de recién despertado, siempre se despiertan un poco antes del amanecer para que Jean vuelva a su habitación o -en este caso- Armin a la suya.  
-Aquella vez en los baños, cuando Shadis nos mando a correr y terminamos en el cuatro de marco con unas cervezas...  
Jean lo recuerda perfectamente, también recuerda las veces en que encerrado en esa misma habitación con el pecoso se ponían a fumar lo primero que compraban cuando iban al pueblo.  
"Volar después de el entrenamiento es algo precipitado" había pensado una vez y luego había olvidado todo con la tercera calada.  
-Creo que no lo recuerdo del todo, pero daría lo que sea por volver a verte ebrio.  
-Calla.  
Armin sonrió cuando Jean lo atrajo hacia él y le rodeo los hombros con los brazo entrelazando las manos con las de él en el pecho.  
-¿Sabes Arlet? no te vendría mal un corte.  
-Y a ti que dejaras un poco la bebida...  
-Ese es otro tema.  
-No soy Mikasa y no eres Eren, me lo cortare pero descubrirás que a la semana lo ves de nuevo largo.  
-Es una apuesta.

* * *

Buenoooooo ay -w- la verdad gracias por los Reviews, me animaron mucho en el momento de deprecion absoluta ( pero no total .w.)

Kasima Reen: MUCHAS GRACIAS OWO la verdad es que me pone muy contenta que esa sea tu opinión. Gracias por el review y espero que me sigas leyendo n-n

Yami : HEY! muchas gracias la verdad, es un gusto que alguien me lea.

Janet: Ay mujer! muchas gracias la verdad creo que no habria publicado sin tu apoyo n-n De historia y de geografía... tal vez también de Literatura. Seria un muy buen profesor, yo tomaría clases con el *guiño guiño¨*  
Un abrazo gigante.


	3. El cumpleaños de los muros Parte I

**Siendo femeninas.**

Mikasa sabe lo que son los celos, el amor, el estar enamorada... sabe todo eso pero ignora esos sentimientos y se concentra en luchar. Ser mas fuerte, proteger a los que queria y dejarse llevar eso era lo necesario y asi vivia.  
Eren la mantiene viva aunque el no tenia idea, aunque la trate como una hermana y eso le provoque a nudos en el estomago. La mantiene viva.  
-Uno de estos dias deberiamos avisar a christa e Ymir y salir... ya sabes, algo asi como una tarde de chicas.  
Sasha acomodaba unas pinturas en el cajon mientras se miraba en el espejo. Nunca se maquillaban pero esa noche era importante.  
"No es importante si no te diviertes" diria la mamá de mikasa, pero la chica no quiere recordar su pasado. Solo quiere el presente.  
-Quien sabe, tal vez Ymir quiera -Murmuro mikasa en respuesta mientras envolvia su cuello con la bufanda.  
La primavera estaba llegando y aunque fuera una noche calida ella sentia el frio en todo el cuerpo, los nervios la atacaban.  
-Ayudame con el cierre ¿quieres?  
Sasha ya estaba enfundada en su vestido verde agua y se calzaba las sandalias con delicadeza, su amiga la ayudo subiendo el cierre de la espalda y las dos se contemplaron en el espejo.  
-Nada mal -Solto la chica patata tocandose el cabello suelo.  
Y no estaban mal.  
La castaña llevaba un strapless del color ya mencionado y el cabello suelto con el flequillo recogido hacia atras. Se habia puesto brillo en los parpados y labias melocoton mientras que Mikasa simplemente tenia coloreados los pomulos pero aun asi estaba hermosa con su vestido azul de tirantes.

* * *

**Siendo masculinos.**

Un baile no era cosa de todos los dias y eso significaba comida. Para un escuadron con el estomago nunca completamente lleno la celebracion de el cumple años de los muros aseguraba el momento de atiborrarse y esperar a que pasaran diez años de nuevo para que eso se repitiera.  
El cumpleaños de los muros se celebraba cada diez años y todos los escuadrones debian asistir obligatoriamente.  
Y asistir a un evento asi significaba llevar trajes.  
-Odio esta puta cosa.  
Jean miro el espejo de el baño y luego a Eren atandoce la corbata.  
-No sos el unico.  
-No sean quejosos, va a haber comida. Ponganse contentos.  
Connie miro por la ventana ansiso por que los coches llegaran y poder ver a ... No debia pensar en eso, no no no... eso estaba mal.  
-Connie tiene razon ¡alegrense! -Armin ya estaba listo, lo estaba hace media hora cuando los otros tres entraron en su habitacion con la excusa de "si las mujeres pueden divertirse antes por que nosotros no".  
Jean cruzo la mirada con el rubio y se perdio en el mar, lo de ellos dos era un secreto que se llevaria a la tumba si es que cuando moria los titanes aun seguian en la tierra.  
Salieron de la habitacion y bajaron a la entrada de el edificio a esperar a sus superiores y los demas miembros de el lugar.

* * *

**Entradas, salidas... **

La entrada a la fiesta habia sido sencilla, Hanji estaba contenta con su vestido lila suave y con tul mientras que Nanaba usaba su clasico strapless amarillo y los tacos rojos. Los demas hombres estaban todos de traje algo molestos por no poder utilizar su clasico uninforme.  
La mujer de lentes bailo con todo el que la invito hasta que se canso y se sento junto a Moblit a beber una buena copa de champagne.  
La rubia de corte marculino bailaba todos los lentos que empezaban abrazada a Mike con delicadeza y estilo, Levi los miraba desde su mesa junto a un Irwin algo ansioso por invitar a Hanji.  
-Tsk, en este momento podria estar terminando los papeles...  
-Oh calla y diviertete como tus reclutas, mira Ymir y Christa han formado una ronda con los chicos de la Guardia estacionaria.  
-Chiquillas...  
Murmuro el cabo y se tomo el ultimo trago de cafe.  
A esta fiesta lo unico que le faltaba era una buena compania para el... y si solo esa buena compañía estuviera viva, entonces ahí se divertiría.

* * *

**Comentamos.**

Sasha bailaba o mas bien saltaba junto con Connie quien no habia podido negarse a estar con ella, los dos no se habian despegado en toda la noche y eso comenzaba a preocupar al chico de ojos amarillos. Aun asi disfruto cada segundo como si fueran los unicos de su vida.  
Eren jugaba con el puño de su traje cuando Armin se levanto de su lado y decidió "salir a tomar aire" entonces él y Mikasa quedaron solos.  
-No te queda mal el azul. Dijo el moreno cruzando la mirada con la de la chica.  
-Gracias... Tampoco esta mal ese traje.  
No dijeron nada mas hasta que alguien les alcanzo unas copas de champagne y aceptaron algo nerviosos, la chica sabia que no debía estar pensando asi... pero quería (por no decir necesitaba) que la persona que estaba a su lado la sacara a bailar. Aclarando mejor... Mikasa sintio los nervios en un lugar oculto dentro de ella dispuestos a salir a flote en cualquier momento.  
Y Eren se levanto... pero no le tendió la mano ni se acerco mas de lo que estaban.  
-Voy a ver que hay de comer  
Murmuro antes de marcharse a paso firme.

Jean los observaba desde el banquete mientras masticaba un buen pedazo de tarta de manzana... el chocolate no era la suyo pero los dulces si que le gustaban.  
"Mierda... ¿cuando se dará cuenta de como lo mira?" Eren llego frente a el y lo miro desconcertado.  
-¿Alguna novedad Cara de caballo?  
-Nada que no se sepa. Contesto tragando el ultimo pedazo y dejar el plato en la mesa.  
-Mikasa esta algo extraña hoy...  
No esta extraña, tu no entiendes que ella te ama.  
-No tengo idea de que sera, habla con Armin.  
-El sabe todo... tipo duro. Murmuro el de los ojos verdes mientras se servia un par de brownies.  
-Hablando de él... ¿sabes donde esta? se le cayo algo.  
-Afuera, si lo encuentras dile que luego venga conmigo.  
Dicho esto Eren volvió a su mesa junto a la chica que hacia años que lo miraba con algo diferente a una mirada de "hermanos".

* * *

**Ganando.**

Cuando todos veian a Armin lo primero que pensaban era "Es un debilucho. No durara ni la primera mision" Pero luego se daban cuenta de que no era así, el chico era duro de romper.  
Shadis nunca va a olvidarse de la vez en que el recluta rubio termino con los dedos destrozados y unas costillas tambien rotas luego de un entrenamiento pero aun asi a la hora de la cena el chico estaba ya sentado entre sus amigos escribiendo con la izquierda e ideando una nueva estrategia para el vuelo con el equipo 3d.

Jean sale por la puerta que da al jardin y luego de caminar unos senderos encuentra al rubio sentado en un tronco murmurando nombres de estrellas y buscando algun tipo de planta que al "cara de caballo" le valia madres. Se sento junto a Armin y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
-¿Recuerdas la apuesta?

Jean la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer aunque no habia sido asi... sabia lo que se venia.

-Perdiste.

Anuncio Armin con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos azules

* * *

**Bien...  
**

Fueron demasiado cortos lo admito y discúlpenme pero estuve algo ocupada y asi... pero la próxima sera mas largo ;)


End file.
